


Undyne's Letter

by jkm2303



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, My First Fanfic, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkm2303/pseuds/jkm2303
Summary: The human is about to cross the barrier, everyone else in the underground has been evacuated or murdered. Except Alphys. She is all alone in her lab, and is yet to read the letter Undyne delivered, before going to confront them, never to return. At last, Alphys is ready to read it.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Undyne's Letter

Alphys awoke, in the damp, dark room, surrounded by empty, cold beds and the unholy, distant screams of the amalgamates. Another day in hiding from that thing. She got off the mattress, put her glasses on over her nose, and took the creaky elevator up to the main lab. The silence of Hotland was at first, extremely unsettling, but she’s starting to get used to it by now.

She looked at the large computer screen near the front door. The human was about to cross the barrier. She miserably sighed, knowing that she had failed to save some incredible lives from them. Papyrus. Asgore. Sans. Undyne. Oh God, Undyne. Most of the underground was evacuated, or dead by now. She sat down on the warm ground, when she remembered something – the letter, in the side of her desk.

Before the human made it to the waterfall, people were aware, living in fear of the thing that thoughtlessly murdered that lanky skeleton from Snowdin. Including her. Alphys remembered hearing the careful knock on the door. It was Undyne, in the flesh, shakily holding a small letter, sealed so tight, she needed a chainsaw to open the damn thing. Poor Undyne was surprisingly – scared, and nervously handed her the letter. Something small was in the envelope with the letter, but she couldn’t tell what it was meant to be. She was about to go fight, avenge Papyrus, preventing anyone else from being slaughtered. There was an intense flame behind her eyes, burning to make sure not one person would ever be hurt again because of that human. She wanted her to be with her when she opened the letter, but now it's not possible.

Alphys could never forget what she had seen before her eyes that fateful moment. Undyne fought and persisted with every ounce of her might, but somehow, it wasn’t enough, the tiny human was able to remorselessly slice away at her with ease, avoiding every single one of her attacks, as she was destroyed without a care in the world. Not even a second thought. 

Alphys wiped the tears from her puffy eyes, put her glasses back on, then picked up the freshly opened envelope, the letter it carried was still untouched. Is this breaking her promise? No. She knew she had to finally read the letter, or else she never would, Undyne would have wanted her to at least read it. She finally pulled it out from the white envelope, holding the white paper in her trembling claws. She shut her eyes, unfolded the paper, and looked at it. Her eyes skimmed through its contents, telling Alphys how beautiful and smart she was. However, it was the final paragraph was what really caught her eye:

“Anyways, when I kick that human’s butt, deliver their dumb soul to Asgore, we’re gonna watch anime, I'm gonna cook you the best spaghetti, and I’m gonna ask you something I’ve wanted to ask you since the day we met. Alphys, I mean this. Will you marry me? There’s a ring I was gonna propose with in the envelope here, I just couldn’t wait to give it to you... I love you, Alphys, I knew you were my soulmate from the beginning...” 

Alphys gasped before she could finish the rest of the paragraph, dropped the letter to the floor, then scrambled to pick up the envelope. It held a gold ring, with a gorgeous, shining sapphire encrusted into the middle. The dark, cursive letters “U+A” were clearly engraved into the bottom. Alphys slowly placed the beautiful ring onto her quaking finger. It was a perfect fit. She closed her yellow hands into a tight fist, tears pouring down her cheeks, and the thoughts of Undyne’s final words as the human cut her down pouring through her mind. She can only think about how she will never hear Undyne’s careful knock on the lab door ever again. This is a cruel nightmare, from which she will never awaken from.


End file.
